Young Wild Free
by iiloveyouhhx3
Summary: Oneshot for the greens. Trying to improve writing...SUCKS.


**Hey Guys, I'm NOT DEAD !**

**Trying to improve my writing is all. And it fucking sucks! **

**Well anyways, heres a GREEN Fic For You !**

**I'll be Updating I'm 14 and I Am Pregnant Soon. Seriously, I need to change the name for that -_- .**

**Title : Softer Side  
Summary : Having a soft side for one another sucks when your Butch and Buttercup.  
Pairing : Greens. x3**

**Rated: M to be safe**

**Disclaimer : I own NOTHING**

**R&R Please 3**

* * *

"You going to Mikes party tonight?" Butch asked Buttercup.

Butch and Buttercup have been going out for the past 6 months. Don't even ask how it happened because they don't even know how it happened. Just one thing led to the other, and feelings just, well, grew. They had been friends for a while, best friends,actually. They did everything together and all that other corny shit best friends do. They just went with the flow. But man they fought all the time. But thats just Butch and Buttercup for you.

"Yeah" She nodded, "What time do you want to go?"

"Around 8". He said, "I'll meet you up at your house and we'll fly there together."

Buttercup nodded in agreement. She yawned and got off up the sidewalk stretching out her legs and arms in the process.

"Alright, catch you later." Before he left he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss on her cheek and with that he left.

She shook the pink blush that was spread across her cheeks away furiously. You would think she'd be used to it by now, but sometimes she felt vulnerable around him. She knew she definitely wasn't scared or uncomfortable. She just felt shy and nervous.

She groaned and decided that she was being a bitch and shook off all she had just thought about. Nervous? Nervous enough to fucking piss her off and punch him in the face because this shit was all his fault.

"How pathetic" she muttered to herself taking off leaving a green streak of green behind her.

* * *

"Yo" Butch said knocking on her room window.

Looking in the mirror one last time, running a hand threw her smooth brunette colored hair that she was letting grow. She was wearing a green plaid shirt and black tight skinny jeans with a dark green studded belt. The belt belonged to Butch but he didn't fit in it anymore. Not that he had gotten fat though, he just grew. Buttercup grabbed her transformation belt just in case and made her way out of the window.

When they arrived at the party, they could hear the music vibrating threw the house walls. Mike greeted them at the door with a can of beer for Butch. Since he knew Buttercup didn't really do all that, drinking nor smoking.

The people greeted them all smiles and waves as they walked threw. The party was on fire and the people were dancing and grinding all around them and the Dj was pretty good. Butch took Buttercup in his arms and they slowly grinded as their legs were inter winded moving to the beat of the song that was playing. Near the end of the party Butch stole a few kisses from Buttercup here and there. They were interrupted by the flashes of camera lights. So much for public displays of affection. Buttercup rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out so her face was covered from the lends.

The party was now over, because after the police showed up twice giving us a warning to lower the music, obviously the third time they were just going to shut the place down. Butch and Buttercup made their way home, but they decided to walk because they were to wasted to fly. They tried it once and Blossom scolded them non stop. It was a pretty warm night, for October, that is. They took a short cut threw the park, where the moonlight was shinning bright threw the trees. It would've been romantic, except they didn't notice, because well they weren't into that sort of thing. Boomer and Bubbles would've been gushing around at that moment. Though they did hold hands out in public, that was about as close to a public display of affection anyone got from them, really. Butch jokingly swung their arms up and down and he stopped bursting out laughing.

"Your ridiculous" She snorted at him.

"Ridiculously in loovee"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. She'd never admit to anyone she actually liked holding Butches hand in public. Just so that everyone knew that she was his, and vice versa. Not that anyone didn't know. All of town knew, actually, the whole world knew.

They got to Buttercups apartment and she told him to stay so they can break night together. So he did, and they decided to make it movie night too, just them. She was proud of her apartment, she saved up a lot for it, being 18 had its advantages. Though she wasn't keen on paying rent every month. Bubbles and Blossom slept over sometimes on weekends, so she still saw them all the time.

"You got my clothes from the last time I stayed?" He asked.

She had blushed remembering the events that occurred the last time he stayed over.

"Yeah, there in my room." She walked in threw the door of her room and turned on the lights. Butch was close behind her.

She tossed him his clothes, or well pajamas really. Baggy black sweatpants and a big green wife beater. I picked out my green tank top and some gray sweatpants. He tossed off his shirt and slid his wife beater on. I turned around to change. Though it didn't honestly matter, it's not like we had anything to hide.

She cursed at herself mentally for being such a bitch again and went over to the couch where Butch was already sitting at.

"What movie do you want to watch?" She asked scanning threw the channels to see if anything was on.

"Gimme the remote" He said sticking out his palm at her.

"No way your a remote hogger." She said tossing his hand away.

"Remote Hogger?" He laughed, "No Seriously Give me the remote Butter-butt."

Naahhh" she said waving a dismissing hand at him.

He reached over her for the remote which was over her. They wrestled for it for awhile and somehow Buttercups foot ended up being against his face. He began tickling her stomach for a good 4 minutes, she was that stubborn. Though finally his hand reached out and grabbed the remote that fell from her hand.

He smiled in triumph, while she panted clutching her stomach. She glared at him and straightened up. She grabbed her cell phone that was next to her on the couch and fiddled with it for a while. Butch hated when she was on the phone while she was with him. She smirked and got and idea. She scooted a little bit away from him, not to much but just enough so that he would notice her movement. He eyed her for a moment and then fixed his eyes on the screen again. She smirked to herself and then giggled a girly laugh, the ones that barely anyone ever heard.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" Another thing she loved was seeing Butch jealous. Just cause she thought it was cute and sexy. Not that she'd ever admit that either.

"No one" She answered her eyes still on the screen of her phone.

"Then what made you laugh?"

She looked up and laughed, "Jealous?"

"Says you" He snarled.

"Awe, you are jealous" She was teasing him now and got up and sat on his lap.

He snorted, "Not at all actually."

Rolling her eyes she gave him a light playful punch on the cheek and asked him why he wasn't jealous. Her eyebrow lifted and the smirk on her face stayed while waiting for his reply.

"Because whoever you were talking to isn't the one thats here with you right now."

Her eyes softened in the voice he said it in. She looked down at his lips and gave him long passionate kiss. His right hand was feeling up and down her waist and thighs. While the other held her in place on his lap. They broke away because sadly humans need air to breathe. They leaned against each others foreheads and laughed.

"No but really who were you talking to?" He asked with a straight face.

* * *

When the movie we both decided on finished, we sat there and talked. Talked and talked and talked some fucking more. She was cuddled against his chest making circles on it with her finger. It turned him on so bad, but he didn't do anything about it liked talking with Buttercup, he thought on how just this one person could be so insanely interesting. Especially on the stories about the days she wore her green PowerPuff Girl Z skirt/dress. Because when she remembered that stuff he saw the soft side of Buttercup. You know when shes not punching the shit out of someone. Which he liked to, he didn't really care, really.

Before he knew it she had fallen asleep. He carried her up bridal style and took her to her bed. He covered her up and considered slipping into bed with her. Though he didn't feel like getting his ass handed to him when she woke up to find that he was on her bed without her permission that is.

He sighed and muttered to himself, "Im such a fucking bitch."


End file.
